


In The Dreamtime

by TestyCanadian



Category: IDOLiSH7 (Video Game)
Genre: Bed-Wetting, Fluff and Angst, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Near Death Experiences, Non-Sexual Kink, Omorashi, TRIGGER IS A FAMILY, spoilers for part 3
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-19
Updated: 2018-06-19
Packaged: 2019-05-25 07:18:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,814
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14971931
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TestyCanadian/pseuds/TestyCanadian
Summary: Post 3.11 (So beware spoilers)It's the night after the kidnapping and Tenn,still shaken from the events of his rescue, is plagued by nightmares. He takes some advice from his favorite health blog in the hopes of alleviating his sleeplessness. But what's worse, the symptom or the cure?





	In The Dreamtime

Tenn pulled idly at a thread hanging from the cuff of his pajama sleeve, wrinkling his nose at the minor imperfection. Normally he wouldn’t care about something so trivial, especially on a thing like his pajamas which no one ever saw, but tonight was not a normal night. Tenn turned his attention to the bright block letters of the stove clock and huffed in frustration. 2:13am, barely two minutes had passed since he had last checked. He felt weariness settle onto his shoulders, he wanted nothing more than to be asleep right now but slumber evaded him at every turn. Every time he closed his eyes he saw Riku, bloodied and beaten, limp in the hands of his captor, and Tenn would jolt awake in fear.

 

It was unacceptable.

 

He had a duty to his fans to be at his very best at all times and to do that he need to be well rested. It was already well past the time he’d scheduled himself to be in bed. He’d already let his fans down once today, he couldn’t let it happen again; especially not over something as ridiculous as silly nightmares. 

 

Tenn was knocked out of his reverie by the whistling of the teakettle on the stove. He hurried over and pulled it off the burner, pausing to listen for any signs of his bandmates stirring. The three members of TRIGGER were all staying at Ryuu’s apartment for the night. Tenn had tried to argue against it at first, but Ryuu had been adamant and neither Tenn nor Gaku had had the energy to fight him on it. So here Tenn was, tiptoeing around his bandmate’s kitchen in the middle of the night trying to make tea. 

 

Sighing softly under his breath, Tenn crossed the tiled floor with the teakettle in hand to where he had set three cups on the table. Each cup had a different tea bag, already prepped and ready for steeping. Once Tenn had accepted the fact that sleep wasn’t going to visit him of its own accord, he had taken to his preferred health blog for a solution. There had been several helpful tips but the most popular and widely regarded was the use of herbal teas to aid in falling asleep. However Tenn had reached another roadblock when picking which tea to drink. There were three prevailing camps on the site as to which tea was the best. One believed green tea was a cure-all for everything, another group highly recommended chamomile for all sleep related issues, and the third insisted nothing but lavender tea would solve the problem. Tenn had thought about it for a bit, weighing his options, before finally deciding to just drink a cup of each. He was never one to do anything part way and it wasn’t like Ryuu’s stock of tea was lacking.

 

Tenn stifled a yawn as he carefully poured the hot water into each cup, inhaling the calming scents and feeling his eyelids grow heavy with fatigue. The tea didn’t take long to soak into the hot water and once Tenn had removed the bags and cleared away the mess, the tea was ready to drink. He carefully drained each cup of its steamy contents and he was soon feeling warm and full. The cozy haze of sleepiness overcame him and Tenn plodded back down the hall to Ryuu’s guest-room with a feeling a sense of smug satisfaction. His eyes fell closed as soon as his head hit the pillow.

 

Unfortunately, as soon as he fell asleep the nightmares started up again.

 

He found himself once again in that dark place, tied up and at the mercy of his captors. The gruff man held Riku’s limp body in a vice grip, fingers clenched tightly around his brother’s delicate throat. Riku looked at Tenn, eyes begging for help, lips blue and gasping for breath. Tenn screamed at the man to please let Riku go! He’d do anything the man asked just as long as he let his baby brother go, please! Tenn watched in mounting horror as the light started to fade from Riku’s eyes, his gasps for breaths petering out until all motion stopped. 

 

Tenn screamed in agony, jolting himself awake. He gazed blurrily around the room, grabbing his shaking shoulders and trying to calm his sobs. He was fine. Riku was safe at home and Tenn wasn’t in that place anymore. There was no reason for such a reaction! He was being ridiculous! Tenn angrily scrubbed at the few tears that managed to leak out onto his cheeks and took a moment to calm his breathing. It took a few minutes for his heartbeat to stop pounding in his ears but his panic soon waned enough that Tenn could think more clearly. It was then that he came to a horrible realization.

 

He was sitting in a puddle.

 

His pants were plastered to his crotch with a warm, but quickly cooling, wetness that had spread out from there and onto the sheets around him. Tenn, in his sleep deprived haze, looked up at the ceiling to see if something had dripped from there down onto his lap. When the distinct lack of any leaking was made apparent, Tenn’s eyes darted around the room for any other source the liquid could have come from. Tenn sat there, perplexed at the mysterious wetness, when it finally struck him where it had come from. 

 

He had wet the bed.

 

No! That was impossible! Tenn had never been a bedwetter, not even as a child! The thought of him doing such a thing as an adult was ludicrous! Unfathomable! But one look down at the ruined sheets and blankets was all it took to see that the unthinkable was indeed the truth. 

 

Tenn sat staring at the puddle he’d made, frozen in shock, until the panic hit him once more. This wasn’t his bed! He was a guest in someone else’s home! He’d peed in Ryuu’s guest bed! Oh god what was he going to do?! What would Ryuu and Gaku say when they found out? No, they couldn’t know about this! 

 

Tenn took a steadying breath and tried to think rationally. He couldn’t let his bandmates find out what had happened, that was a given. He could deal with this quickly and quietly and they would be none the wiser. All he had to do was wash the bedding and his pajamas before they woke up. Easy. Tenn felt another shiver wrack through his body as he forced down his panic. This was fine; everything was fine! He could do this. 

 

Tenn hurriedly scrambled out to get out of bed, trying to gather the ruined bedsheets around him. In his rush he didn’t pay attention to where he was putting his feet. One of the sheets snagged under his toes, wrapping around his ankle and wrenching Tenn to the floor with a loud crash. Tenn let out a cry as his body made painful contact with the ground, the carpet scraping harshly against his sensitive skin. He struggled to get up but he was too tightly tangled in the sheets to manage it. His breathing picked up in anxiety as he fought a losing battle against the bedclothes. 

 

Suddenly light flooded his vision, blinding him. Tenn squeezed his eyes against the onslaught with a pitiful wail.

 

“Tenn!” a pair of voices called out in concern. Tenn heard the trample of feet as Gaku and Ryuu rushed to his side. A pit dropped into his stomach. There was no hiding it now, both of them would know what he did. It was all too much. He’d reached his breaking point. Between all the stress and the lack of sleep and now the total humiliation he was about to face, he just couldn’t take it anymore.

 

Tenn burst into tears. Big, wet, ugly sobs that shook his whole body with their strength. Ryuu and Gaku watched in shock as their usually calm and collected center started crying like a child. Ryuu was the first to snap out of it, his lifetime of older brother instincts kicking in at the sight of his bandmate in need. He shot forward, scooping Tenn up into his arms and cradling him against his chest.

 

“Shhhh, hey Tenn, you’re okay,” Ryuu murmured soothingly, swaying back and forth slightly in an attempt to comfort the crying boy he held, “We’ve got you Tenn, everything is fine.”

 

“What the hell happened?” Gaku asked worriedly, pulling at the sheets Tenn was still struggling against. It was then that he noticed the wet spot. Tenn froze in fear as he and Gaku met eyes.

 

“What is it?” Ryuu asked, noticing the sudden tension, “What happened?”

 

“He, uh…” Gaku sputtered, grasping for some kind of explanation, as Tenn watched on with wide terrified eyes, “He had an accident.”

 

“An accident?” Ryuu asked, stepping backwards into the light so he could better see what Gaku was talking about. His eyebrows rose when he took in the stain, “Tenn?”

 

“I’m sorry,” Tenn whispered, voice choked with tears, “I didn’t mean to! I never…”

 

“Hey no, don’t cry,” Gaku said hurriedly, dropping the sheets and moving forward to pat Tenn on the shoulder, “We know you didn’t mean to.”

 

“Did you have a nightmare?” Ryuu asked softly, gathering Tenn closer to his chest. Tenn nodded, not trusting his voice, and buried his face in Ryuu’s shoulder. 

 

“It must have been  _ some _ nightmare,” Gaku mused, running a hand through Tenn’s hair, “Do you want to talk about it?”

 

“I wouldn’t want to burden you with something so trivial,” Tenn mumbled into Ryuu’s pajama shirt, “It was just a stupid dream. I should be stronger than this.”

 

“You could never be a burden to us Tenn,” Ryuu said firmly, tucking Tenn’s head under his chin.

 

“Yeah and anything that has you this shaken up could never be stupid,” Gaku assured, ruffling Tenn’s hair fondly “You have to tell us when something’s wrong, brat, or we can’t help you.”

 

“You won’t just let this go will you?” Tenn asked, peeking out at them from Ryuu’s collarbone. He sighed at their dual headshakes and his shoulders fell in defeat, “It was the kidnapping earlier; my rescue didn’t go quite as smoothly as we let on. There was a point when that thug grabbed Riku and Riku faked an attack to get his keys. I didn’t know he was faking though! I pleaded for his life but that man didn’t care! I thought I was going to watch Riku die! It was just….a lot to deal with and I guess I’m not as over it as I first thought. Honestly, I’m pathetic, wetting the bed like some child over a bad dream.”

 

“You’re not pathetic Tenn,” Ryuu said, deep voice rough with emotion, “Just the thought of having to watch one of my little brothers in that position….it’s terrifying to think about. You were so brave today, I’m really proud of you.”

 

“I wish you would have told us sooner,” Gaku said grimly, eyes going dark, “You can’t let stuff like this fester, Tenn. No wonder you had such an extreme reaction.”

 

“I’m sorry--” Tenn started, only to be stopped by Gaku’s hand slapping over his mouth.

 

“No apologizing,” Gaku huffed, releasing Tenn’s mouth so he could gather up the rest of the soiled bedclothes, “Neither of us are mad at you for this. You aren’t in trouble.”

 

“Yeah, Tenn, no need to worry,” Ryuu said, hefting Tenn a little higher in his arms, “You were a good big brother today and it’s taken its toll. Now it's time to let  _ your _ big brothers return the favor and take care of you.”

 

“Wha-” Tenn sputtered, face blooming red as Ryuu carried him out of the room, “ _ MY  _ big brothers? What are you talking about?”

 

“Oh hush brat,” Gaku teased, following the two of them out of the room, sheets tucked under his arm, “You’re our kid member but you’re so self sufficient that Ryuu never gets to use all those big brother instincts he’s got pent up. You’ve had a rough time, so just let us spoil you for once alright?”

 

“Fine,” Tenn said, feigning his usual haughty tone, “If it will make you feel better, then I will allow it.”

 

Gaku reached over Ryuu’s shoulder and ruffled Tenn’s hair before turning down the hall towards the laundry room. Ryuu proceeded the way he’d been going until he got to his bathroom. He shouldered his way through the half-opened door and gently placed Tenn down to sit on a stool next to the shower. He gave Tenn a smile and a pat on the head before turning around to switch on the water in the shower. He held his hand under the spray for a moment until deciding the temperature was just right, then he turned back to Tenn.

 

“Arms up Tenn,” Ryuu said with a smile, “Let’s get you out of those wet things and cleaned up.”

 

“I can do that myself Ryuu,” Tenn said, blushing as Ryuu tugged the bottom of his shirt up his chest, “I really don’t need help.”

 

“I know you don’t need it,” Ryuu said, managing to wrestle the pajama top over Tenn’s head and off his body, “But please accept it. I want to take care of you.”

 

“Well...I suppose,” Tenn mumbled, shimmying out of his pants when Ryuu tugged at them, “If that’s really what will make you happy.”

 

“It is!” Ryuu said with a blinding smile, holding the shower door open and helping Tenn get in and sit under the steaming spray, “You’re like another little brother to me Tenn. When you’re hurting like this, it hurts me too. I know you don’t feel comfortable coming to us with your fears and worries right now, but at least if you let Gaku and I help you through the aftermath then we won’t feel like we failed you.”

 

“You haven’t failed me!” Tenn said hurriedly, but Ryuu just shushed him and ran a handful of shampoo through his hair. Tenn blinked in surprise but then leaned his head back into the touch. Between Ryuu’s strong but gentle fingers washing away the sticky feeling of sweat and the hot water soothing the tension out of his muscles, Tenn was soon drifting close to sleep once more. 

 

Just as Ryuu turned off the shower head, there was a light knock at the bathroom door. Gaku pushed the door open and stepped in, a bundle of clothes in his hand. Ryuu grabbed a towel from under the sink and wrapped it around Tenn before helping the smaller boy step out of the shower. Gaku grabbed a towel as well and used it to dry off Tenn’s hair while Ryuu did the same with his center’s arms and legs. Once the twos had decided that Tenn was dry enough, Gaku handed over the clothes he’d brought. Tenn held them out to see a pair of Gaku’s boxers and one of Ryuu’s shirts.

 

“I know they aren’t ideal pajamas,” Gaku said, “But I figured they’d be better than wearing your clothes to bed.”

 

“They’re perfect,” Tenn said with a small smile. He slipped on the offered pieces, both of the garments hanging off him like a child trying on his parents clothing. He caught a look of himself in the mirror, looking far younger than he had in quite some time, and blinked in surprise. Before he could think too much on it though, he was once again swung up into Ryuu’s embrace and being carried out the door.

 

Ryuu, with Tenn in his arms, led Gaku into his bedroom. He placed Tenn in the center of his large bed before flopping down next to the smaller boy. Gaku flicked off the lights and slipped in on Tenn’s other side. Ryuu pulled the covers up over them and yawned, splaying one arm over the top of the pillows so it curled around Tenn and Gaku’s head. 

 

Any other time, Tenn would have fought this. He would have insisted that he was an adult and he didn’t need to be coddled. He certainly didn’t need to slip in bed with someone just because he’d had a bad dream. But he was so tired from his nightmares, and laying there between his two bandmates made him feel so warm. He felt so safe, like nothing could hurt him as long as he had Gaku and Ryuu with him. So he didn’t fight it and let his heavy eyes fall closed in slumber. That night, Tenn dreamt only of bright lights and cheering fans, and the smiling faces of his two most important friends. He felt no fear because he knew in his heart that whatever happened, they would face it together. 

 

Because TRIGGER is a family.

  
  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> This fic was my first Idolish7 commission! :D   
> If anyone else would like to commission me please feel free to hit me up on twitter! You can find my twitter in my bio!


End file.
